


Wheelchair Boy

by 6shoe_deal



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Broken Limbs, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Help, Medicine, Oma spelled Ouma, Paralyzed, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6shoe_deal/pseuds/6shoe_deal
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this. Sure as heck not! But that purple-haired boy with the porcelain skin ruined everything! Or at least, he tried to. Kokichi Ouma had always been a difficult boy, to say at least. He would lie, cheat, steal, all for personal benefit. One day, however, Kokichi had a nasty plan.





	Wheelchair Boy

It was a bright morning, and Tenko was sitting in the grass with Himiko on her lap. The Aikido master was carefully weaving dandelions into the mage's red locks, careful to not disturb her slumbering state. The way the small breeze carried the delicate flowers up to her hands and into the girl's well-groomed hair was therapeutic.

As Tenko looked up briefly to try and spot more flowers for the craft, she spotted a certain boy, white clothes with signature checkered bandana and purple hair. On the roof. Looking around absentmindedly. Tenko was startled to say the least. Yeah, men were nasty degenerates, but she felt an empty aura emanating from the far-away student.

** _"Nyeh… are you almost done? My legs are starting to fall as.... nyehhh,"_ ** Mumbled Himiko, drool dripping out of her mouth and onto her own thighs. But Tenko was focused on Kokichi, who apparently didn't know that being on the school roof was strange. But her bright olive-green eyes couldn't have prepared her for what was about to unfold.

As the boy with the porcelain skin and the purple hair took a large staggered breath, he leaped off the roof with pure determination.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

** _"Hey! A-are you okay?"_ ** Someone asked, white filling all possible eyesight. Eventually, the blinding white mellowed out and turned into a black. A figure was standing in front of Kokichi, their shadow making a shape in the light cascading their figure right in-front of his face. He had enough strength to open his eyes at least. As he fluttered his oval, grape eyes open, he immediately regretted it.  ** _"Ew, Tenko. What are you doing?"_ ** The boy asked snootily, already in a mood. He would get up and walk out, but he somehow was unable.  ** _"Be nice, you degenerate! You're lucky I was being kind to you and brought you here,"_ ** The girl, Tenko, snapped, releasing from her bent over position and standing upright.  ** _"Jeez, honestly! You'd think you'd have more respect..."_ ** She mumbled, moving away from Kokichi over to some sort of desk.

The boy squinted, unable to see what was a few feet away from him. It was all a hazy mess to his eyes. Tenko walked back to him, taking large strides over his sprawled out legs.  ** _"Hey! Do you remember what happened?"_ ** She asked, her green eyes looking at, or rather through him.  ** _"If I did, do you think I'd be confused, dazed, and honestly a little done with your games?"_ ** Kokichi asked in retort, starting straight through Tenko as well. He had no idea why he was here, but he knew something was wrong.  ** _"You, um,"_ ** Tenko hesitated slightly, wondering if she should break the news right away.  ** _"You tried to jump off. And succeeded, kinda."_ ** She finished, looking away from the boy in some sort of guilt.

Oh, Kokichi thought, his neck instinctively pointing upward to think harder of this hazy memory. And it came to him. Like the innermost gears of a clock starting to work again, he set his neck down positioned straight to look at Tenko's slight worried expression. The boy had been battling a not-so-kind form of depression and self-hatred, it getting worse throughout the killing game. It was the breaking point, that day.  ** _"You must be remembering things wrong!"_ ** He smiled, a fake giggle ceasing to be suppressed from habit.  ** _"It was probably your small, smooth brain making stuff up!"_ ** He mocked. But Tenko sensed something was wrong. Even though Kokichi was an expert liar, she knew something was up. Maybe it was a sixth sense, or maybe intuition, but she could see right through his lies. 

She opened her clasped palm, holding 2 pills that were slightly melted from her sweat. ** _ "Ugh... I, uh, I have some ibuprofen if you want it,"_ ** She mumbled in an attempt to change the subject. Tenko didn't really do good in these types of situations, especially with... men.  ** _"Oh, wow! Ibuprofen! I bet my legs will MAGICALLY feel better after I freaking jumped 5 stories!"_ ** Kokichi hissed, still taking the pills from the girl's hands and swallowing them dry. At least he was grateful, even if it was an upsetting way of showing it.

Tenko decided not to address Kokichi's rudeness further, as he was already having some troubles as it was. So she pulled up a chair and sat a few feet in front of him, watching the boy carefully. He better be a little grateful, she thought, staring right through his entire being.  ** _"So, where am I? A secret torture dungeon?"_ ** The boy cracked an unnerving smile as he giggled, his vision still incredibly hazy.  ** _"You're in my dorm,"_ ** Tenko answered, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.  ** _"Don't get any funny ideas, degenerate! I'm sure you won't, right?!" _ ** She met her face with his, frowning unappeased at him. All Kokichi did was shake his head and challenged Tenko's gaze still.

** _"Your dorm? No wonder why it's so smelly..."_ ** Kokichi hissed to himself, attempting to stand up. As he tried to heave himself up with his arms, his heavy legs did not forgive nor forget. The boy was forced back down into the chair with a resounding thud.  ** _"I think your legs are broken!"_ ** Tenko said half-heartedly, trying not to make it sound like she didn't care. I mean, she did care but Kokichi was a boy. Ew. By this time, some of Kokichi's vision had come back and everything wasn't a hazy mess anymore. He could see that he very well was in a dorm, and it was Tenko's. The clothes in the half-closed closet gave that away. Yet he didn't feel unwelcome. He just felt... uninvited.  ** _"Hey, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat, Tenky?"_ ** He asked, another wicked smile plastered onto his face.  ** _"No! Well, yes, but... D-don't call me Tenky, you degenerate!" _ **

Tenko stared down Kokichi. Her gaze piercing his. And as she moved the seat she was sitting on out of the way, backed out of the room to the door. She stopped, still looking at the boy in distrust.  ** _"Don't do anything."_ ** She firmly stated, and left the dorm.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

And there he was. Legs not working, vision still blurry, and incredibly annoyed. All Kokichi could do was gently rock his upper body from side to side, front to back, for a few minutes.  ** _“I'm boored,”_ ** He whined to himself, waiting desperately for some entertainment. Kokichi kept swaying from side to side gently, until his restlessness manifested itself strongly and he began forcefully rocking himself side to side. Eventually, this rocking made him become dizzier than he already was and stopped. 

Kokichi wanted food, a drink, a rest, a consoling caretaker, and a lot more. But he just had to go and get himself stuck with  **Tenko.** Very unfortunate.  ** _“Ugh! Teeenkoooooo!” _ ** The boy shouted, although it was useless as Tenko was most likely in the cafeteria. His patience was thinning by every second he was stuck in the room. He cleared his throat and let out another shout.  ** _“Teeeeenkooooooo!!” _ ** But Tenko wasn't there. Anger and annoyance filled his tiny body, 

He hoisted his small body up with his hands, somehow managing to stand on his non-responsive legs.  ** _“Hmph!” _ ** But that ‘standing’ was all too quickly abandoned when he fell face first onto the floor, his arms barely catching himself. A small yelp escaped from Kokichi’s mouth as he tumbled to the ground.  ** _“Well, that didn’t go as planned, did it?” _ ** He asked himself, carefully pushing himself up so he was doing some sort of halfway push-up. 

** _ “Great! Hnngn…” _ ** Kokichi gritted as he struggled to pull himself up from the floor. Those worthless legs didn’t do much help. And as Kokichi was stuck to the floor, the door handle wobbled. The door opened, revealing Tenko holding a small plate of waffles amounted with a very unhealthy amount of syrup. 

Immediately, Tenko was upset. Kokichi had disobeyed her orders and done something. But she wasn’t mad, just very upset.  ** _“What are you doing, you degenerate?!” _ ** She asked, walking towards him in a few strides and carefully lifting him halfway by the hair.  ** _“Hey — Ow — This is abuse!” _ ** He squealed, trying to shake free of her monstrous grip. Kokichi saw that Tenko still had a plate of food in her hand, and reached for it. She yanked it out of his reachability.

** _“Were you trying to get to my clothes?” _ ** Tenko hissed, shaking him a little more. The boy shook his head with the power of 1,000 suns. She let out a big huff, and set him down.  ** _“Hmph! You're lucky that I feel sorry for you!” _ ** She spat, and sat down cross-legged in front of Kokichi. Tenko still had the plate of wildly unhealthy waffles in her hand, and set it down in front of the boy’s face. 

** _“What do you want me to do with that?” _ ** He asked snootily, aggressively hoisting himself up with the strength of his arms. Somehow, they were able to hold his weight after taking such a tumble off of the chair.  ** _“Oh, right,” _ ** Tenko remembered, and handed the fork to Kokichi.  ** _“Take a bite, degenerate male. I haven't got all day!” _ ** Kokichi gripped the fork and picked up an entire waffle, trying to find a way to fit it into his mouth. He managed to roll up the waffle, getting syrup all over his fingers, and put it in his mouth. 

** _“Thanks, Tenko.”_ **

** _“Whatever.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> eek!! a fanfiction!!! i have no idea how tenko and ouma act, so uh,,, forgive me for some ooc stuff ehhehehe
> 
> nayways yes, this was origibally a crack fic but my friends bullied me jnto not making it a crsck fic


End file.
